


"Castiel's Heaven" A Megstiel Story

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEASON 9 SPOILERS<br/>The story is set after the season 9 finale.  Castiel stays in heaven caring for the human souls finally able to enter the pearly gates.  He is resolved to spend his last days with his dwindling grace there until he meets a new resident that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Castiel's Heaven" A Megstiel Story

Castiel perched on the stool, nursing his beer. He strained a chuckle to the man serving his drinks, but the angel found it difficult to smile anymore. Recently, he could only see the agony and heartache. He had lost so much and as his grace dwindled; he discovered he really didn’t care.

Hannah had taken pity on him. She graciously supplied him with a post that kept him in heaven away from any reminders of all that sorrow. His basic duty was to watch over the human souls in heaven. He was assigned a sector and this presented him with a mindless purpose to his days. One highlight was reuniting with Kevin as he entered the pearly gates ushering him to his new home. Watching the weary prophet run through the stacks of the Princeton library gave Castiel his only true grin. At least he brought happiness to one person.

Every few days he would locate and bring Ash back to his own heaven, chastising him the entire way. He appreciated his brilliant mind, but the guy was draining. Ash would chatter on and on about his time with the Winchesters while playing bartender for Cas. It had become a quiet existence; which made the angel grateful. He didn’t want to lead, or be a soldier anymore. In all honesty he just wanted it to end.

Suddenly, Castiel was aware that Ash was snapping his fingers trying to get his attention. “Hey there Cas, did you hear what I just said?”

Feeling a little guilty for tuning him out Cas replied in his gruff deep voice, “No, was it important?”

Ash tapped on the weathered laptop, “Yes listen, so I was in this sector the other day.”

Sighing because he knew it was a useless comment, “Ash you need to stay in your area, please. Hannah will be angry if she finds you in the gardens again.”

Raising his hands in defense, “Nope that is not the gardens, Oh Commander.”

Castiel violently rolled his eyes exasperated with the conversation, “Don’t call me that please.”

“All I am saying, is that you really need to visit this specific quadrant.”

Hoping to quickly change the topic he looked closer taking note of the location that Ash was talking about, “That is not my area. In fact I have been told specifically to steer clear of that part of heaven.”

Castiel took the last swig of his beer placing it on the bar as he started to leave. Before he took off to his next charge he heard Ash say the most curious thing, “You should stop by Clarence.”

Later Castiel was adrift in his thoughts once again. He was pushing a precious young girl on the swings. She had died in a car accident and her heaven was a never ending playground. Many of her relatives would come and go to keep the child company but Castiel found pleasure in spending time with her. He would push her high into the sky as she giggled with excitement.

Enjoying her eternal laughter, Castiel froze as Ash’s last words played in his head. Did he say Clarence? How would he know that name? The angel had become used to being called Clarence when he was human. The strangeness of the comment bothered Castiel. A sudden desire to take a peek in that sector began to brew inside of him.  
It was several days before Cas decided to break his only rule and visit the forbidden heaven. Entering was simple and the lawn spread before him seemed oddly familiar. He was standing on a grassy knoll, every flower imaginable encircled him, in full bloom. All the colors were vibrant like a breathtaking portrait. The sound of buzzing bees was loud enough to be noticed. Castiel turned in several circles trying to identify the place this was supposed to represent. There was a large stone building on one side with a sign next to the main doors, Indiana State Hospital. Like a wave crashing into the sand the realization of where he was struck him hard. Without knowing why the fading angel turned and hustled towards the row of rose bushes at the south end and the sound of the bees. 

He knew there was only one person that would see this place as heaven. That same soul would share his nickname with Ash. But how could it be her? Why would she be in heaven? A lump catching in his throat as he thought, when did she die?

All of a sudden he was aware of a woman lying on a red plaid blanket on the grass. Her eyes were closed as she basked in the amazingly sunny day. Her face was different, not the vessel that he knew and the demonic scars on her soul were gone, but it was her. She was tiny with lovely curvy feminine features. Her smooth dark brunette hair spread across the blanket like a shadowy halo. Castiel paused in awe at the remarkable creature before him. He stood staring at her for what seemed like forever. It was the first moment in a long time that he truly felt at peace, just gazing at the lady of leisure. The way her chest rose with each breath and her fingers drifted through the blades of grass. 

It was his stunning princess that broke the silence, “I know you’re there.” The angel lowered his head in embarrassment at having been caught. Her eyes opened slowly as she rose to her feet. The pure silk white dress draped loosely down revealing little bits of her pale skin here and there. When Castiel noticed her eyes he gasped in wonderment. They were a light brown with touches of gold painted perfectly through the irises. She took his hand into hers twining their fingers together. “Took you long enough, Clarence.”

“Meg?” It came out like a query even though he knew without question it was her. 

“Well, this was the original me. Her name was something else but it doesn’t matter.”

His hand still holding hers Castiel stepped closer so their bodies were almost touching. “Why? I will call you whatever you want me to.”

Her eyebrows cocked into that knowing look as a naughty grin spread across her face, “Anything?”

Castiel’s mind was a blur of questions for his beloved caretaker. Yet, all he could do was gawk at the beauty of her new form. Without warning a burning desire swept through Cas causing him to take action. He heaved her petite features into his arms as his lips brushed gingerly onto hers. Her little toes swaying in the breeze.  
Her new smell was different but familiar all in the same breath. The scent of roses with a soft hint of strawberries filled the air around her. Following her lead, their mouths opened gradually admitting the others touch. Meg tasted like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, not the molecules of his angelic taste buds but the real thing. Their tongues tangoed around each other with a yearning that could not be quenched. Once she was back on the ground, her hands took no time removing his clothes. The silky soft fingers ghosting over his exposed skin, as her mouth ran kisses down his neck. A groan escaped Castiel as her hand swept by his wanting member.  
Meg stepped back pulling a tie from her dress; causing it to pool onto the grass. After placing her palms on his bare chest, she forced him onto his back on the blanket. Without hesitation the saved demon mounted her angel lover. Tickling him with her fingers, she smiled as he laughed in response. Finding his mouth once again they kissed roughly, their passion increased. Her hips bounced and shifted on him; the two lovers moaned in ecstasy. 

There was a pureness to their love making. Castiel was astonished at the inherent kindness pouring from the once demon. Her essence was complete and glorious. He could have spent the rest of his days engrossed in her soul. His hands traced this final vessel; memorizing every inch of her velvety skin. The demonic side of her had completely departed, leaving only the splendor he had seen all along. 

Cas brought his princess into an embrace; he rolled her over so he could better thrust himself deeper into her. The only sound was the panting of their breath and the purrs that erupted from her throat. She felt warm, supple and wet. She had created a home for her Clarence. The wilting angel and his ex-demon climaxed together with a final heave of his hips. In those final throws of desire Castiel released and his wings stretched out showing her his true form. 

The shock of his tattered wings dull and dismal brought tears to Meg’s eyes. She turned her head, so he didn’t see the anguish. The one saving grace was that Cas’s eyes were closed; entranced by her. He collapsed on to her tiny frame, and took in the stimulating scent. He twirled his fingers through Meg’s luscious locks as she returned the affection. Desperately, she tried to mask her face with joy for him.

He had everything right here. He rose just high enough to place a kiss on her forehead, and laid down at her side. She snuggled up next to his glistening skin, faced away from her angel as sweat rolled from every pore. His arms had wrapped around her like a precious gift. Castiel let an eternity go by; he hoped fervently to never break the peaceful silence. The smell of them together continued intoxicating his senses. 

Eventually, Meg rolled over and placed her forehead against his, “You are dying.” It was not a question because she knew all too well what tattered angel wings mean.   
Castiel released a deep sigh, “I should have died a long time ago. This is just barrowed time stolen from a fellow angel.”

He opened his eyes and looked directly into his exquisite lover. The tears were flowing so strongly she couldn’t hide them. The angel kissed each cheek; as he wiped the salty tears from her gorgeous face. “Meg, don’t cry for me. I have this moment and it will last a lifetime.”

Her entire body began to shake as her gentle tears transformed into grief stricken sobs. Cas pulled her tighter into his body, placed a kiss on the top of her head. This new human side to Meg ripped at his conviction. “This is not a sad time. I feel fortunate for everything I have, please let me go in peace.”

Abruptly Meg pushed Castiel off her with all the strength she has in her petite hands. “Let you go?? Not sad?? Are you fucking kidding me??”

She stood above him, hands on hips- the rage of a thousand angered Gods on her face. The look in her eyes was reminiscent of the released demon. “I did not die so you could just curl up in a pathetic ball and give up. Do you understand me?”

Castiel was not prepared for the barrage of kicks from her pint-size feet. Trying to shield himself, “You seem cross.”

“I don’t think cross begins to describe it.” 

He grabbed the attacking foot and yanked her down onto him. She continued to thrash and squirm while he calmly held her. He whispered in her ear over and over, “I will always love you.”

She finally relented and stilled in his arms like a rag doll. He placed kisses up and down her neck, shoulders, and head. She turned to face him once more, her face streaked with red from tears and anger. However, all the spark was gone and an eerie tranquility enveloped her. “Please Clarence, listen to me.”

After she had cupped his face with her hands, she waited for his eyes to meet hers before she continued, “This is just the beginning of our love story. You are Castiel, Angel of the Lord. You gave me the opportunity to find redemption. To end up here where we can be together forever, but only if you survive. You do what you have to, understand?”

The pleading in her eyes tugged at his resolve. The serene path towards death washed away with her tears and words. “I don’t even know where to start.”  
A gratified smile filled her face. She knew the battle had been won. “Doesn’t matter. Use all the resources you can find. Go back to earth find the Winchesters they can help.”

Her angel’s shoulders collapsed at the sound of their name. Quietly he stammered, “Dean is dead.”

It took Meg less than a second to acknowledge the real problem and it had nothing to do with declining grace. “What would Dean want you to do?”  
The angel’s head cocked, to the side a perplexed look on his face. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s easy silly angel. Your best friend in the entire world dies. Do you think he wants you to join him?”

“He is dead Meg. I can’t just ask him.” He continued to still look confused by her comments.

Meg drew the angel into her arms, and stroked his back. “Castiel, Dean would want you to fight. He wouldn’t let you die in purgatory. Why would that change? Not to mention a fully charged angel could be more useful.”

“Useful?” A dawning entered Castiel as he saw the possibilities. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips then stood to begin dressing his vessel. “I have heard stories about the first blade maybe it is not completely over.”

It was now the redeemed demons turn to look perplexed, “First Blade? Dean used the First Blade with the Mark of Cain?”

Castiel paused in buttoning his shirt to reply, “Yes, he killed Abaddon using it. Why?”

She rolled her eyes with exasperation, “Well at least something good came out of it. Abaddon always hated me, called me a stupid pet.” 

She stepped over to him and finished the last two buttons of his dress shirt. Then lifted her lips to his ear and whispered, “Dean is not dead, he is just ……different. Get your batteries charged big guy.” 

“Wait, I can still save him?”

“Exactly.” Meg responded as she lazily fell across the blanket naked wearing only a smile.

Castiel put on his trench coat as he turned to his heavenly princess. “I don’t know when I will be able to return to you, if at all.”  
She waved him over for a final kiss. He lifted her into his arms, her legs snaked around his waist. Their lips devoured the others as their tongues caressed in desire. The wanting was so strong that Cas could feel the heat from between her thighs growing. He just found her, how could he fathom leaving. 

Reluctantly he put her down on the grass. Meg winked at her guardian angel, “You will be back, I’m sure of it.”

Even with all the knowledge of pop culture, the angel is at a loss for words; except three very important ones. “I love you.”

There was a devious twinkle in Meg’s eyes as she answered, “I know.”

For the first time Castiel understood the reference and what Meg was really saying to him. The amazing face of her new form shining in bliss was the last thing Castiel saw before vanishing off to be his own savior.

Silent tears of joy, maybe mixed with fear, fell from her whiskey brown eyes. “We made it to heaven, Clarence.”


End file.
